Speed Of Light
by heart.as.such
Summary: What if when Bella moved to Forks she already had knowledge that she had special powers? When she sits with the Cullen's in the cafeteria, what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I wish I did._

 **Chapter 1:**

Getting out of the Charlie's cruiser, I thought about why I was coming to live in the cold and raining town of Forks, Washington. My mom, Renee, just got married to my new step father, Phil, and I thought it would be nice if they had some time to themselves.

So I decided to go live with my dad, Charlie, who is the Chief of Police.

" Bells, if you need help with anything, I'll be on my chair in the living room watching the game." Charlie said walking in through the door to the house.

" Okay, Ch-Dad," I replied walking up the stairs to my room. It still looked the same from the last time I was here. The twin bed was still in the middle of the room and the desk was still beside the window. There was a few different things like the old computer, the desk lamp, and a purple bed spread. Putting my bags on my bed and opening them up, I put everything away into my closet.

Deciding the Charlie might be getting hungry, I went down stairs and started making dinner for Charlie. Using some of my extra help in cooking, I finished after a few minutes.

" Dad, dinners done," I called. Charlie came in, sat down and started eating.

" Thank you, Bells. You didn't have to make dinner, we could have ordered some pizza," Charlie said.

" It's alright, I like cooking," I insisted, trying not to giggle at how ironic my comment was.

" OK, Bells, and you're going to start school tomorrow," Charlie announced as he walked back into the living room.

" Fun," I grumbled. Starting school as a new student in a small town is not going to be good. Gossip travels so fast that everyone will already know that I'm here.

_ _ _ _\^/_ _ _ _

Hearing the sound of my alarm, I sleepily got out of bed, and got ready for school. Charlie had left a few minutes ago, so I decided to make some eggs.

Breaking the shells and putting the rest into a pan, I started cooking the eggs and walked into the living room. Eggs are almost the easiest and quickest thing to make for breakfast. So after eating the eggs, I gripped my book bag and started for the door.

Once outside, I gasped, sitting in the driveway was an old red Chevy truck. Charlie must have got it for me, so I didn't have to walk.

Getting in the truck, I thought about asking Charlie if I could do some work on it, then starting the truck and drove to the Forks High School.

Parking in front of the office, I got out and walked into the small building. Behind the front desk was a red-haired woman.

" Can I help you?" the lady asked.

" I'm Isabella Swan," I began and just like I thought word got around, so everyone knows my name and who I am.

" Of course, here is your schedule and map of the school. This is a slip that you have to get your teachers to sign and then bring it back here at the end of today." she said handing me the papers.

" Thank you," I responded and walked back out to my truck to wait out the time before class starts.

Most of the vehicles here were old like my truck, but there was one shiny, new Volvo that stood out. The owners of the Volvo got out, and I was surprised at what I saw. The five people that got out of the car were sparkling like a thousand diamonds in the sun.

Looking at the first group of diamonds, I made out bronze colored hair and topaz eyes. The first figure looked like a male that was tall and slightly muscler.

Behind him was a short female with short black hair and again topaz eyes. Beside her was another male that was slightly shorter than the first, with blonde hair and still those topaz eyes. This male also had millions of small crescent shaped scars all over his body.

On the other side of them were two more, a male and a female. The male was very muscular with brown hair and the same colored eyes. The female was strikingly beautiful with her blonde curls and odd-colored eyes.

Once the five beings started talking I heard the most bell like voices.

" Hey Edward, do you what do go hunting this weekend?" asked the brown haired one to the bronze haired, who must have been Edward.

" Sure, Emmett, but I will not do that." Edward ended and then his family gracefully walked into the school.

Deciding that I should get to my English before it gets to late. The teacher sent me to the back of the room, so I didn't have to sit by or talk to anyone.

At the end of the class, a boy with black hair leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

" You're Isabella, aren't you?" he spoke.

" Bella," I corrected.

" What's your next class?" he asked. My next class was Government, but I knew were it was and didn't need help getting there.

" Government," I answered.

" Can I walk with you there?" he asked excitedly. There was no way out of that one.

" Uh, sure," I said and started off to Government. After a few minutes I asked, " What was your name?"

" I'm Eric," he said quietly and then pointed to a door, " and here's Government."

" Thank you, Eric." I ended and walked into the class. The rest of the morning went along in the same way.

In one of my classes, a girl, Jessica, asked me to sit with her and her friends at lunch, but I said no because I wanted to eat outside.

When the bell rang for lunch, I got in line to get my food, but almost stopped when I saw the five people from the parking lot, sitting at the table near the exit.

Before I could decide to go over and sit with them, I saw a new color around the black haired girl, the color around her was a light green. If a color is around person it means that they have a gift, so this girl must have a hand gift because of the green.

I looked at the others to see if any of them had a gift. Edward also has a hand gift, but his color was a dark green and only around his head. Meaning that his gift was on all the time and only in his head, and the blonde male has an arm gift because of the dark red coloring around his body.

The other two didn't have any gifts, so I continued to walking over to their table. Once I sat down, they started having their 'private' conversations.

" Why is she sitting here?" asked the Blonde female.

" Why is she not running away screaming?" asked Emmett.

" Nothing, I can't read her mind. I get nothing." whined Edward. So Edward is a mind reader, it must be annoying that he can't read my mind.

" Alice, I don't feel anything from her. I can't even make her fear us, so that she runs away." the other blonde confessed. He must be an empath.

" Jasper, calm down, it will be fine." Alice said to the blonde.

" Why is she still here? A normal human would have run away by now." Emmett said. Seeing that no one was going to say anything, I started, hoping that they wouldn't go into shock.

" Now I am not going to run away, but thank you for saying that I am not a normal human, Emmett. Also, thank you, Alice, for being the only one who is reasonable. Oh, Edward, how annoying is it that you can't read my mind?" I said. Then everyone did what I had hoped they wouldn't, they went into shock. They stopped breathing, and I didn't hear any heart beats from them. It was very quiet, waiting for one of them to say something.

 _Thank you for reading. Please Review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

 **Chapter 2:**

Last time:

" _Now I am not going to run away, but thank you for saying that I am not a normal human, Emmett. Also, thank you, Alice, for being the only one who is reasonable. Oh, Edward, how annoying is it that you can't read my mind?" I said. Then everyone did what I had hoped they wouldn't, they went into shock. They stopped breathing, and I didn't hear any heart beats from them. It was very quiet, waiting for one of them to say something._

Now:

" Your welcome, Bella. I knew you were going to sit here, and that everything would be fine as long as you sit by me and not Edward or Jasper." Alice explained.

" Why can't I sit by them?" I asked.

" Cause they've never met someone they couldn't read."

" Alright, what about the other two?" I inquired. Emmett just looked confused and shocked that I called him out on his 'normal human' comment. The beautiful blonde looked mad.

" They'll be fine once you explain some stuff, but we can do that later. So do you want to come over to our house tonight, Bella?" Alice cheered. I guessed that maybe Alice was a seer by the way she knows that things will be fine. So I decided to test my theory.

" Will it be fine with Charlie?" I asked, and she nodded.

" If you say that you are going over to a friend's house." she answered back excitedly.

" Are we friends, and how should I get there because I don't know where you live?" I asked. I, of course, could just 'walk' behind their car to their house, but they didn't need to know that.

" Yes, we are friends, and we can follow you to your house and drop off your truck. Then we can ride to our house in Edward's Volvo." Alice proclaimed. I guess that would work, but that would mean I couldn't work on my truck tonight, like I had planned.

" Sounds like a plan, Alice," I agreed. " When are they going to say something?"

" Emmett and Edward are most likely going to try and say something at the same time here in a few minutes." Alice replied. I decided to wait till they started talking and just like Alice said they started talking at the same time.

" How did you know I can't read your mind?" Edward demanded.

" Well you should be running away if you were a 'normal human'." Emmett quietly boomed.

" Edward, you said you couldn't mind my read a few minutes ago. Emmett, if I wanted to run away, you wouldn't be able to catch me." I stated happily.

" Yeah, right like a human could out run a vampire." Emmett said to quickly for human ears, but I still heard it. So they're the vampires from the Quileute legends with the shape shifting wolves.

" Heard that. I still bet that you wouldn't be able to catch me." I repeated and remembered that some of the wolves could get close to breaking the sound barrier. " Who can break the sound barrier?"

" Edward," they all said except Edward.

" Edward might be able to catch me," I said before I was cut off by Emmett.

" See we could catch you if you ran away," he bragged.

" If I walked." I finished. Emmett stopped his bragging and looked shocked. Edward just stared at me, so I started back. I decided to mess with him, so I made my eyes look just like his topaz ones. He jumped and not a moment passed by that Jasper jumped to, most likely because of what Edward was feeling.

" How did you do that?" he demanded.

" Do what?" I said innocently. He had no idea how much fun it was to pull that trick on people.

" Change your eye color," he accused. Once he said that, they all looked shocked, again.

" Oh, that. I just did this," I then looked at the five of them and made my eyes topaz again.

" How? What?" they stammered.

" I need a sentence with more than one word."

" How did you do that with your eyes?" Jasper asked.

" Oh, I didn't do anything to my eyes. The color is just over my eyes." I answered, then to prove it I gave Alice dark brown eyes.

" That is so cool," Emmett cheered.

" Thank you, Bella, but we will have to continue this later. You and Edward have to go to biology. We'll see you after class." Alice said. We all got up and headed for our classes. Edward offered me his arm and we walked to biology.

In biology, the only sit open was right next to Edward. Today we were going to do a lab, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. I had already done this lab in Phoenix and combined with my great eyesight, it would be done very quickly.

" Would you like to go first?" I asked Edward.

" Ladies first," came his short reply. I took the first slide and put it under the microscope, then leaned into the eye piece (to make it look like I needed it to see the onion root). I then said, " Prophase."

" May I look?" he asked, and I nodded. He turned the microscope to himself and leaned into it. " Prophase." he agreed, and took the slide out and put the second slide in the microscope. " Anaphase," he paused, " do you want to look?"

" No," then quietly said, " I can see from here." The shock that crossed his face was gone seconds later.

" Okay." He took the slide out and gave me the microscope. I grabbed the third slide and put it into the microscope.

" Interphase." I said, and he wrote it on the paper, " So the sound barrier." I stated quietly.

" Yes, but that was only when Carlisle had me run my fastest," he said.

" How annoying is it really, Edward?" I ask changing the subject, seeing that he is not very happy with the fact that I'm faster.

" Very, the only mind that I want to read I can't." When we we finished the lab, Mr. Banner came over and saw our finished paper.

" Mr. Cullen, don't you think Ms. Swan could answer some?" Mr. Banner asked.

" Yes, Bella actually answered there of the five." Edward said.

" Have you done this lab before Ms. Swan?" he asked turning to me.

" Yes, but not with onion root." I answered.

" Whitefish blastula."

" Yes."

" I guess it's a good thing that you two are partners." said Mr. Banner before he walked back to his desk. After everyone else was done, the bell rang and I went to Gym.

Gym passed slowly, but I hit a boy on the head with a ball, I think his name was Mike. Once I did that, I had to try and suppress a laugh, while apologizing to him.

Once the last bell of the day rang, I walked out to the parking lot and found Alice and Emmett standing by my truck.

" I'm going be riding with you, Bella." Alice sang and walked over to the passenger side, _Okay_ , I thought about saying, " Good," she said to what I was going to say. " Did you know that you are the only one to figure that out, even Edward, the mind reader, couldn't."

" Thanks, Alice. It almost makes you the mind reader." I said thoughtfully.

" More like a mind seer, " she said. Then I thought of trying to block Alice and made a new thicker layer of whiteness inside my mind. Alice went still and started off into the distance. " Bella how is your future all white."

" Later Alice," I said reminding her of the plan she made, " would you like me to move it?"

" Please, Bella," she pleaded. I took the whiteness away, then Alice said, " Thank you."

" Alright, let's go then," Emmett said and walked across the parking lot to Edward's Volvo, that already had Edward in the driver's seat, Jasper in the passenger, and now Emmett and Returned in the back seats.

I got in my truck and pulled out of the parking lot, and headed to Charlie's. When we pasted an empty area, I started fixing my truck.

 _Thank you for reading. Please review. Sorry about the long wait and where I stopped at. I just really wanted to get this chapter out to you._


	3. Possible Future Updates

It's been two years since I last updated my story and I was reading your guys comments that I should continue. I had stopped because of school and I'm not much of a writer, but I had thought of this idea, that if I was a reader I would have liked to have found, somewhere. I looked and I didn't find anything that was similar or close to what I wanted. That's why I decided to write my first fanfic, I wanted this idea out there for some reader to read. Now that I'm looking at this story, I want to try to get some progress done on it, I may never get it finished, but I'm going to try.

So if you still follow this story or have just found it, this is what I'm going to do. I might get the next part of this story up in hopefully no more than a week. If I don't, I welcome you to spam me with reviews or pm's. If I do get it up, I know that this next part is going to be weird for me to write out for you guys, so tell me if there's away I can might it better.


End file.
